The Cat in the Heat
by wiesen1996
Summary: Nepeta decides to visit Jade. It's so hot out...might as well stay in!


Tightening the last bolt on her upgraded model, Jade sighed happily and sat back on her feet, kneeling on the hard tile floor. "There! All done." She grinned and looked over her new JadeBot 2.5.2 and grabbed the green rag next to her and wiped most of the oil off of her face and hands, not bothering with the grease splattered up her arms and on her shirt and jeans. She put the rag down and opened the blue water bottle sitting beside her and took a long gulp, followed by an lengthy sigh. "That definitely hits the spot." She giggled, feeling overly delighted with herself.

Just then, her phone's notification sounded off! She jumped a bit, being in her own little world as usual, but quickly reached her senses and picked up her phone and unlocked it. It was a text from Nepeta! A small smile stretched across to one cheek halfway as she began reading.

NEPETA opened conversation.

NEPETA: :33 heeey jade! are mew busy today?

JADE: no! :o did you want to hang out?

NEPETA: :33 yeah! we could totally go do something, if mew want?

JADE: sounds awesome! know where my place is?

NEPETA: :33 yep! i'll be over in a sec!

NEPETA closed conversation.

It only took a few minutes, what with today's portals to and from just about every major place on Earth. A quick rapping arrived at the door, paired with the presence of a certain kitty cat trollgirl. Jade opened and kept her signature grin pierced to her cheeks as she smiled down at the shorter girl.

"Hey, Nep!" She giggled. Nepeta smiled back, walking past Jade and inside. Nepeta was in her black tank top and olive cargo pants. Nepeta's arms definitely had some definition, that many didn't get to see because she usually wore her trenchcoat. Jade admired Nepeta for many reasons! "Welcome to my home," she smiled more subtly. Jade was also in a tank top, though hers being lime green and covered in grease and oil. Having just remembered this, she looked down and gasped. "Oh shit..." A frown immediately erased her former smile and Nep's ears perked back.

"What's wrong, Jade?" Nepeta inquired. Jade frowned more, eyebrows furrowing sadly.

"My tank top is a mess...I look like shit and you came over and everything!" Tiny tears were beginning to prickle at her grassy green eyes. A slight sniffle and a sad, shaky sigh. "Sorry..."

Nepeta chuckled lightheartedly and put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Jade. Hon. I have blood on 90% of my outfits. Don't worry about it, okay?" Nepeta hugged the girl chest to chest just to show it was no big deal. Jade sniffled again and hugged her tightly, crying no more.

"Oookaaaay," she sighed, smiling now, closing her eyes while inhaling her friend's scent. For someone who works out all the time and barely ever washes, she smells...oddly...intoxicating. Like her natural scent is just the loveliest thing Jade's nose has ever experienced. Jade was now sniffing audibly which caused Nepeta's eyes to open widely in concern to her friend.

"Uhhh, Jade? You okay?" Nepeta patted her back. Maybe she was still crying? Her face was to her shoulder after all. Jade nodded slightly, putting on a sadder voice.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to be held..." she sniffled again. Nepeta kept rubbing her back, assuring her that was fine and closed her eyes, beginning to purr. Now she wouldn't be able to hear Jade at all. Jade smirked and buried her face into Nepeta's armpit and sniffed lightly, causing her body to shudder. Gods, she smells like pure hormonal bliss paired with dirty adventures (in more ways than one~). She kept her nostrils flared, inhaling her friend's sexy scents into her body all while Nepeta hummed and purred, rubbing Jade's back, calming her, unknowing to Jade's secret practices currently. Jade bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as she kept sniffing up Nepeta's sweat. Good thing it was a hot summer's day. Hot enough to produce sweat, but not the hottest to make it uncomfortable to be held so close to another heated being.

Altogether, Nepeta stopped purring abruptly to ask if Jade was feeling any better, like any caring friend would do. Opening her mouth to speak, she heard a loud inhale, seeing Jade's face buried in her bare armpit. "Uh...Jade?" She begun to perspire more, feeling slightly unsure of what exactly was happening. Jade jumped slightly, but didn't move, frozen in fear and embarrassment.

"...Yes?" She brought a finger to rub her eye under her glasses, still pretending to be sniffling and not sniffing. She sat back, eyes still a bit red from tears (and friction from pressing the glasses to her eyes while the glasses were pressed against Nepeta's delicious, sweaty underarms. Her lenses were fogged over and little sweat droplets were mingled over the glass. Jade looked downwards, embarrassed.

"Are...Are you okay?" Nepeta asked cautiously. "S-sorry...It's still really hot out, so I'm sweating like a meowtherfucker." She giggled, looking at her friend's sorry state, reaching out for her glasses. "Here, let me clean mewr glasses fur mew." She smiled, dimples forming in her grey freckled cheeks, causing her olive irises to sparkle.

Jade jumped back, out of her friend's lap, clutching her hands to her chest. "NO!" She shouted, causing Nepeta to jump too, fangs poking out sheepishly from her plump lips.

"W...what? What's wrong? I was just trying to help!" She huffed out her nose, visually upset. Jade sighed and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry...I just-" Jade started but Nepeta caught her off abruptly.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Jade?" She looked up into Jade's eyes, serious and glaring.

Jade twiddled her ponytail and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm...I was sniffing your armpit. You just...smelled really, really good...I'm sorry..." Her eyes began to prickle again. Why was she always crying?

Nepeta let out a short laugh. "That's it? Jade, that's not bad at all, I thought I hurt you, jesus!" She chuckled again, a bit longer. She hugged her taller friend and sighed, rubbing her face against her friend's B-cups. "Jade, you really don't have to worry around me." She purred, causing vibrations through Jade's whole chest. Jade couldn't take it anymore. It was now or never!

"Nepeta, I...I have feelings for you. Like...romantic feelings." She was shaky and couldn't look her in the eye, but she got it out there for Nepeta to hear. Nepeta gasped and looked upwards into Jade's eyes.

"I like you a lot, too!" She grinned ear to ear. "Does this mean...?" Nepeta sucked in her bottom lip gleefully.

Jade nodded, "Yeah...I guess we're together then!" She smiled back shyly, but truly happily.

Nepeta happily jumped up, hugged Jade's waist with her legs and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, and pulled Jade into a deep kiss. They both closed their eyes and let summer melt away into an aromatic mist.


End file.
